


meet me in the woods

by balimaria



Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Relationships, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Dream Smp, Dreamon Hunters, Dreamons, Exorcisms, Fundy-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: “Dream… you’re gonna have to come with me.”Fundy talks past the pain constricting his throat. This is his job, and he is damn good at it. He has trained to hunt these monsters and has trained to help them, so that is what he’ll do.He won't discriminate just because his first Dreamon happens to be his fiancé.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Floris | Fundy
Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 400
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	meet me in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: The Fundy/Dream was part of the livestream and also important to the plot, so I decided to include it. If either of them ever say they are uncomfy w/ it, I'll take this down. Enjoy!
> 
> \----
> 
> Join the MCYT discord!
> 
> PERMANANT LINK: https://discord.gg/nj5qfunhz6

“Dream… you’re gonna have to come with me.”

Fundy talks past the pain constricting his throat. This is his job, and he is damn good at it. He has trained to hunt these monsters and has trained to help them, so that is what he’ll do.

He won't discriminate just because his first Dreamon happens to be his fiancé. 

“Fundy…” Tubbo, his teacher, whispers from behind him. “I’m gonna make us a circle, just in case. Keep him talking.”

Fundy nods at the gold-clad boy, keeping his eyes locked on Dream. The man is still wearing his signature grinning mask, hiding any expression or emotion. Normally Fundy would be able to tell how Dream was feeling just through his body language, but now…

Now everything about him was unfamiliar. The pulse of cosmic energy, the heat radiating from his skin, even just the way he stood. All of it was completely alien.

He has to fix this.

“Dream,” he calls once more. “Please follow us. We’re going to help you, okay?”

The fabric of Dream’s hoodie begins to pulse and move, the skin beneath bubbling with supernatural heat. Dream himself stays deathly silent, doing nothing but standing and staring.

The air begins to crackle.

 _“Fundy!_ Tubbo screams. “Get in the circle!”

Fundy whirls around, dropping to all fours to dig his claws into the grass. Tubbo is waving to him frantically, standing in the middle of a hasty circle of gold dust. Not a moment too soon, Fundy crosses the line

“Brace yourself!” Tubbo shouts, pulling Fundy in close.

Reality outside the circle pulses, ripping a shockwave of energy through space itself. A splitting headache carves through his head as it passes around their circle, leaving him dizzy but undeniably alive.

The pain begins to fade. He and Tubbo pull apart, turning around to look at the Dreamon still rippling with energy. A starburst of scorched earth surrounds him, still faintly smoking in the aftermath of the shockwave. 

“This is our chance,” Tubbo whispers in his ear. “He’s weak right now. Get your gold ready.”

Fundy nods, his expression stony with determination. Slowly, he reaches down to a small bottle strapped to his belt, Tubbo mirroring his actions. Fundy uncorks the head, tapping out a small pinch of gold dust. He looks to Tubbo, a question in his eyes.

“On three,” the boy whispers.

Fundy widens his stance, preparing to dash out of the protective circle.

“One…”

Dream’s fingers begin to twitch erratically, the veins glowing a deep reddish-orange.

“Two…”

Nerves flare deep in Fundy’s stomach. He doesn’t want to do this, not to Dream. But he has no choice.

_“Three!”_

Fundy and Tubbo leap simultaneously from the circle, making a mad dash for the Dreamon in their sights. Fundy holds his breath.

_“Now!”_

Fundy’s reflexes take over. In one practiced motion, he flings the gold in a wide arc. Not a second later, his sword is out of its sheath and held defensively in front of his face. Every muscle in his body is tensed and braced, ready for the worst.

But the worst doesn’t come. Five seconds pass, then ten. Ever so cautiously, Fundy relaxes.

Dream is on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. 

Fundy hates how normal he looks.

“C’mon, we gotta get him to the altar, and fast,” Tubbo says to his left. Wordlessly, they grab an arm each, hiking up the Dreamon’s weight between them. Step by agonizing step, they make their way to the quartz mansion looming in the distance.

Behind them, the sun begins to slip beneath the horizon. Fundy feels a chill pass through his body, and not just because of the lengthening shadows.

 _This isn’t right,_ some traitorous part of his mind whispers to him. _Dream is your fiance. You’re hurting him._

Fundy’s grip tightens around Dream’s arm unconsciously. Tubbo glances over at him in concern. He remains silent.

_This is for his own good._

====

It feels like hours before they finally arrive before the altar. The thing is beautiful, of course- all polished quartz and gold sparkling in the dusk, surrounded on all sides by Skeppy’s mansion. Despite this, Fundy barely comprehends the sight. His mind is caught up in the vortex of his own thoughts, unable to focus on anything but the man he carried in his arms.

As if on cue, Dream begins to twitch. Fundy looks into Tubbo’s eyes and nods, just once.

Together, they pull Dream onto the altar. He lays there limply for a few seconds, before rising to his feet. There’s a crack in his mask, Fundy realizes. Two thin, spidery fractures running a diagonal line against the porcelain. 

He doesn’t know why, but it makes his chest ache. 

With the gold altar firmly holding the Dreamon in place, Tubbo turns to him. “Get your arrows ready. Let’s finish this,” he commands.

Wordlessly, Fundy pulls a spectral arrow from his quiver and slots it into his crossbow. Like a dance they’d practiced a million times, Fundy and Tubbo take up their positions exactly three meters away from the altar.

“I-”

Out of nowhere, a clammy hand wraps around Fundy’s neck. Instinctively he rips his sword from its sheath and frantically jabs the point behind him. There’s a dull thump as the corpse falls limply to the earth, greenish-yellow blood pooling around the gaping wound in its chest.

Fundy looks up.

“...Tubbo,” Fundy calls, a wobble edging on his voice. “I think we have a problem.”

It doesn’t take a genius to know that the hordes of zombies limping their way towards the two hunters weren’t naturally spawned. Only a Dreamon had that kind of power, and both Fundy and Tubbo knew it.

Fundy flinches backwards as a blaze of light abruptly pulses from Dream’s form, burning a pattern into his irises.

“Fundy, it’s now or never!”

Fundy snarls to himself, sending a curse up to the heavens.

“Tubbo, I’m ready! Start it now!” Fundy shouts, only able to hope that his partner would hear him over the horde of groaning monsters. 

“Okay! I’m going!” desperation drips from Tubbo’s voice, but the boy pushes on. “Dream! Do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

Fundy doesn’t give himself time to be shocked at how alien Dream’s voice sounds. Swiftly, he whirls around, firing his crossbow at the closest zombie. A waste of spectral arrows, maybe, but he has no other choice.

“Repeat after me, Dreamon!” Tubbo commands as Fundy fires off another bolt. “I am one!” 

“I am one.”

The incantation is as familiar as an old lullaby.

“A soul, a higher power!”

“A soul, a higher power.”

The metallic scent of ozone floods Fundy’s nostrils. Invisible electricity crackles through the air, putting his fur on end. He hurriedly fumbles another arrow into his crossbow.

“I wish for this no more!”

“I wish for this no more.”

For a split second, Fundy allows himself a glance over his shoulder. Dream’s body is spasming wildly, his limbs bending in ways no human’s ever should.

He quickly looks away.

“I will be free!”

_“I will be free.”_

Reality beats in time with his heart.

Fundy fires his bow, sending the gold-tipped arrow straight into his fiancé’s heart.

=====

He isn’t quite sure when he comes back into awareness. Everything fits together slowly, each sight and sound a piece of the puzzle.

A hand on his chest. One piece. The whistling of wind through a gap. Two pieces. 

The lingering taste of ozone. Three pieces.

With a pained groan, Fundy blinks his eyes open. A gentle darkness surrounds him, cut through with a single shaft of light. Illuminated in that light is Tubbo, his golden armor chipped and skewed.

“Hey Fundy,” he murmurs, a comforting yet strained smile on his face. “Glad to see you’re up.”

“W’happened?” Fundy grunts, his mind still fuzzy with sleep.

Tubbo glances nervously at the source of the light shaft. “The ritual is in progress. We can’t interfere until it’s done. I brought us under Skeppy’s mansion to hide while it's happening.”

Fundy feels his heart dip into his chest. “Is… is Dream okay?”

Tubbo chews his lip. “I… we can’t be sure. Not until the ritual is over.

Fundy pushes himself to his knees, flinching as his head throbs painfully. “How do we know when it’s done?”

Tubbo looks anywhere but Fundy’s eyes. “Uh… we don’t. You kinda just have to guess.”

Fundy’s mouth drops. “What? Seriously? Why didn’t anyone tell me about this? What the hell-”

Tubbo holds up a finger, his expression stern. “I don’t know, Fundy, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry it had to be someone you care about. I’m sorry it had to be Dream. But this is what you signed up for when you decided to be a hunter. This was your choice.”

Fundy wilts. “I… I know. I just… yeah.”

Tubbo sighs, glancing towards the cracked door of the basement, his fingers tracing circles against his armor. 

“Come on. It should be done by now,” Tubbo mutters, quiet enough that Fundy nearly couldn’t hear him. He doesn’t comment on it, though- all he does is take Tubbo’s outstretched hand and follow him into the sunlight.

The world is churning. That’s the best way Fundy can think to describe the sight before him. Space bends around the gleaming golden altar, as if Dream were a black hole and reality its fateful meal. The scent of ozone is so strong that Fundy nearly retches. It’s horrible. It’s beautiful. It’s everything and it is nothing. 

Lightning fractures the sky. Fundy turns to Tubbo, mouth open to ask about _what the fuck they should do,_ but-

Tubbo’s eyes flick over to meet Fundy’s. His expression is a mosaic of fear.

“Fundy…” he whispers, voice flat with terror. “We’re too soon.”

Time slows to a halt. All at once, Fundy feels his life wink out.

Between the darkness, the world stops, thinking.

Then it takes a step to the left. The splintered sky heals over, reality snaps back into its rightful place, and a mind undone weaves itself back together.

=====

Fundy hadn’t expected to wake back up again. That’s not to say he was displeased with the development, just that… well, it was a bit surprising.

He opens his eyes to a perfect day. Wisps of cloud flutter across the sky, the sun warms his fur, the air is filled with pine and pollen. Everything as it was before this nightmare.

Except...

Fundy struggles to his feet, limbs screaming in protest. It hurts, everything hurts- but he doesn’t fall because _goddammit that is his fiancé he just performed a ritual on._ That's the guy he proposed to in a shitty little parking lot. That’s the guy who, against all odds, said _yes._

That’s his Dream, and he’s gonna make sure the world fucking knows it.

So Fundy stands. Tubbo is limp on the grass beside him, unconscious but alive. The altar is scorched but unbroken. And Dream...

Dream is just standing in front of it, staring at his hands like it’s the first time he’s ever seen them.

“Dream?” Fundy croaks, the words gainfully grinding past his throat. Dream’s eyes jerk up to meet his own. His mask is gone, porcelain splinters scattered across the earth. Every emotion on his face is out for the world to see. His forest green eyes, so rarely seen, sparkle gently with unshed tears.

“Fundy,” Dream says, his voice raw and painful. “I... I feel different... I feel new.”

Fundy’s eyes prickle, soaking the fur of his cheeks with salty water. Before he even realizes it he’s dashing forward, pulling Dream into the tightest hug he’s ever given.

“Dream,” he sobs. _“Dream.”_

“What.... what happened?” Dream asks into his shoulder. “I don’t remember...”

Fundy shushes him, pulling away just enough to see Dream’s beautiful eyes. “Don’t worry about it. It’s over now. It’s all over. You’re okay.”

Dream smiles. It’s hesitant and confused and not a little concerned, but in the end Fundy doesn’t care. Dream was okay, and for that, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
